


Falling Blossoms

by Crystalized_Flowers



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically the lead up to Aine's suicide attempt, Gen, It's sorta canon divergent because I gotta make up stuff for stuff Broccoli didn't give us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalized_Flowers/pseuds/Crystalized_Flowers
Summary: He watches as they leave him, one by one as the seasons change.But try as he may, he can never leave them.





	Falling Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not going to be writing for at least the next three weeks due to camp, so I decided to fall back into my comfort zone for an angst fic as a gift to y'all before I go. (Though it's not a very good one).
> 
> So, I never played the games and know little about Aine, but I'm gonna wing it based off of summaries of Ai and Reiji's routes and this may be canon divergent, but Imma gonna go for it.
> 
> Also, happy seventh birthday to UtaPri in Japan time! [24.06.2017]

The cherry blossoms seemed to be blessing them. Aine watches with a small smile as they drift down from the trees.

Their graduation was a joyful day, full of anticipation for the future. Aine and Reiji had been graduating as idols, Hibiki and Kei as composers. They were all ready for what came after graduation, full of promises to meet up even as they were sure that they would all be struggling to make it on their own in the entertainment industry.

Kei didn't even snap at Reiji as he leapt onto Aine's back, his infectious laughter filling the air. Aine felt his lips curling into a smile as well, his gaze fixated on the school, full of gratitude.

His goal, his wish of being able to show everyone the beauty of music, to be able to convey all of those emotions into his songs - it was nearing. He almost couldn't believe it.

Back then, Aine thought that he had known. That he had accounted for the fact that there were going to be good times and bad times. Difficult and frustrating times. He thought that he had prepared himself to brave the obstacles that he was going to come across.

He thought that no matter what, he would be able to push through. Obstacles were possible to overcome after all. And his friends were diving into such a world as well. With them, he could definitely do it.

Aine had strengthened his resolve, but the world had already started working on breaking him down that very day.

"I'm going to become a producer." A voice rings out behind Aine.

Aine feels the vibrations of Reiji's laughter stop abruptly, and the brunet slips off of Aine's back. Kei, who had allowed a small smile to grace his face for once, immediately retracts it in favor of a scowl and a mutter of "You're shitting me."

Aine glances over his shoulder slowly, and he meets Hibiki's gaze. His lilac eyes, usually reflecting his bad attitude and annoyance are somewhat different. Though they are troubled and slightly uncertain of his decision, they all full of determination. Aine can't completely decipher his thoughts, but he understands. His friend had his own goal beyond where the rest of them were reaching for.

At the time, Aine had thought that it was the right thing. To let him go.

He isn't quite sure anymore.

"Good luck," Aine tells him, making sure to mask the hints of sorrow in his voice.

Hibiki blinks at him in surprise, and a small smile of relief spreads on his face.

Hibiki had been the first to leave.

...

The bright sunlight seemed to be mocking him. Aine wonders how it could be so cheerful.

It hadn't been long since his debut, but he had grown increasingly fast in popularity. He almost had a hard time dealing with it. Reiji always joked that he was being left behind even though he had apparently expected it.

_"There's no doubt that all the girls would fall for you, Ai-chan!" Reiji winks at his confused best friend. "You're like a real life angel after all - in sound and looks!"_

Due to his popularity, he was set to release his first album soon, a full-length one complete with fifteen songs. The president wanted him to release it at the end of the summer, and upon hearing that, Kei and him had buried themselves in creating the songs required.

Fifteen songs were quite a few to accomplish, and Aine lost sleep over writing lyrics, figuring out which ones fit best. The recordings were also stressful, as Shining had high expectations of his top rookie idol, expecting him to make an impact.

Though under a lot of stress, Aine had expected that he and Kei would be able to pull through it, if they focused on the album.

That wasn't the case though. A few weeks into the process, Aine soon realizes that the songs that Kei is producing are decreasing in quality, even though he is taking longer to produce them. Aine didn't mind at first, focusing on his other work and interviews to pass the intervals that it took Kei to produce songs.

But when the duo had only produced seven songs a week before the deadline, Aine had to confront his composer.

He had approached Kei's office without notifying him, but he stops in his tracks when a young woman, an idol of a different agency, leaves the room.

"-then thank you for the song, Otonami-kun! I'll make sure to do my best with it in the upcoming concert!" Her voice is cheerful and Aine suddenly feels a lingering cold breeze settle around him.

Before the door swings close after the other idol leaves, Aine grasps the handle, pulling it open again. "Kei?"

Kei is seated on the ground, music sheets scattered around him. He startles at the sound of Aine's voice, his mouth opening in surprise. "Ai-" He quickly tries to hide the music sheets around him.

But it's too late. Aine has already seen them, all of the music that Kei is working on, all of the music that is definitely not his though Kei was supposed to be his personal composer. Shining had never assigned Kei to work on other idols' songs.

Kei's eyes are frantic. "I'm sorry- this- I got job offers and they were chances- I just couldn't turn them down-"

But Aine has heard enough.

"I understand," Aine tells him, making sure to mask the overwhelming betrayal in his voice.

Aine releases his first album with only seven songs. Kei remains his composer, but Aine knows.

The job offers continue.

Kei had been the second to leave.

...

The sunset-colored leaves seemed to be signaling to him. Aine is content just watching them through the window of his uncle's laboratory.

His uncle had been more than pleased when Aine had paid him a surprise visit. He knew that his nephew was a very busy person, and had insisted on catching up or listening to whatever Aine wished to talk about whenever he came over. However, the intimidating presence of Shining Agency's president behind the young man had put those plans on hold.

Aine himself had been surprised with Shining's interest in his uncle's profession. He had asked for a break to relieve the amount of pressure that he had been feeling to complete his idol activities lately. It was almost breaking him. He was beginning to lose sight of his goal - to bring happiness to those that listen to his songs. To bring heart wrenching emotion into their lives. He had felt that he needed a break to be able to grasp firmly on that goal again. Maybe talk to his uncle, who he had always been more comfortable with than even his own parents since his childhood.

When Ryuya-senpai had questioned him on what he was going to do during his break, he didn't tell him the full extent of his pain. He simply said that he hadn't had time to visit his family lately and wanted just one weekend to go see his uncle, who rarely left his house due to being a professor.

He hadn't expected his president to take interest and accompany him.

The door slides open, startling Aine out of his trance. Shining steps out of the room where he had been conserving with Aine's uncle and grins at Aine, who rises from his seat by the window. "Well then, see you, Mr. Kisaragiiiii!" Like always, Shining exits eccentrically, leaping through the window on the opposite side of the room. Aine doesn't even have to look to tell that he's already gone.

His uncle emerges from the room as well, looking around when he doesn't see Shining. "Is he already gone?"

"Yeah," Aine replies softly. "What did you talk about, Uncle?"

"Oh! He wanted me to create a robot - an android with an AI to be exact! What an interesting idea - he wants to see if I can create an idol robot. It certainly is a challenge; I'm itching to start right away!" His uncle exclaims, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses as he almost unconsciously heads towards his laboratory. "It's fascinating!"

"Ah, uncle..." Aine tries hesitantly. However, he knows that when his uncle is in this mood, it is difficult to snap him out of it.

His uncle has already disappeared around the corner, but pokes his head back in the room at Aine's quiet call. His eyes still sparkle at the prospect of the challenge that he had been given. "Sorry, Aine! I know that you came here to talk, but we'll do that after I get started, alright?"

"...Alright," Aine tells him, making sure to mask the disappointment and hurt in his voice.

When Aine leaves early Monday morning to return to his job, his uncle is still locked away in his lab.

His uncle had been the third to leave.

...

The frosty weather seemed to be directed at him. Aine can't take it anymore as his manager's car is stuck in traffic due to accidents occurring from the ice coating the ground.

The bit of snow that had fallen earlier wouldn't have bothered anyone if it hadn't turned into ice. Aine's manager had groaned in exasperation as she checked her watch, it's glaring numbers warning them that the joint concert that Aine was supposed to attend was about to start.

His manager tosses him her phone as she attempts to find a detour, snapping at him to call the staff for the concert, quick. He dials the number and his distress nearly spills over the edge as someone answer, yelling into the phone. Did he know what time it was? Yes, he did. Did he know that it was going to be his fault if the concert was ruined?

Yes, he did. It wasn't like he could do anything about the situation. His manager had been late in picking him up, after all.

When they finally entered the backstage area of the venue, his heartbeat had nearly faltered in fear when he saw Shining standing there. The president turned, giving both Aine and his manager a cold stare as they hastily arrive.

"Mr. Kisaragi," Shining's voice was serious, tinted with slight anger.

Aine couldn't take it anymore. He broke.

The concert was rearranged so that Aine performed at it different time than his set one in order for him to recover and get ready. But when he stood on stage-

When he stood on stage and his mouth parted to form the lyrics of his songs, his voice held no emotion. 

None of the goal that he had been reaching for even as his notes are perfectly in tune.

Across the city, Reiji frowned in concern at the TV broadcast in a small waiting room. But his worry for his best friend completely left his mind as a staff member called to him, signaling his turn for the audition. He promised himself to call Aine after his schedule for the day.

That never happened.

When Aine calls Reiji after the concert, he is still in the middle to auditioning. His phone rings and rings, and every time the call goes to voicemail, Aine's despair rises higher.

" _The number that you are calling-_ " Aine finally pulls the phone away from his ear, staring at the mass expanse of water in front of him. It is beautiful, reflecting the colors of the sunset, glowing with different shades of warmth even in the coldness of winter.

If he enters it, will he be able to feel that warmth too?

"Goodbye, Reiji," Aine tells no one, no longer masking the pain in his voice.

If even his last resort has left him, Aine has nothing left to lose. Almost in a trance-like state, Aine walks towards the freezing water.

Reiji had been the last to leave, but Aine no longer held it against him.

...

The winter blossoms seemed to be blessing him even as they fall, making way for cherry blossoms once more. The professor steps back from the operating table with a sigh of relief as the being on it whirs to life. He opens his eyes and incomprehensible code scrolls across them before they become humane.

"Welcome, Ai."

The android blinks at his creator, before turning his gaze to the window. His AI recognizes the cherry blossoms that are beginning to bloom, storing the information that came from it.

Cherry blossoms meant that spring was coming once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry this is shitty. I wanted to write something sentimental, but because this author is tired due to the fact that she is not wearing her contacts, you got this instead!
> 
> If you like it though, please leave kudos :)


End file.
